El Príηcipe Feliz
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: "¿Me creerías si te dijera que ese chico que conociste y del cual te enamoraste no es del todo real y que cuando su tiempo se acabe desaparecerá y volverá a su mundo original?" Ellos venían del imaginario mundo de un aficionado escritor, del cual no debieron haber entrado ni salido en ningún momento .:NaruHina - SasuSaku - Itachi:.
1. Presente

**»** _Masashi Kishimoto & Harmonie Roux. Reservados todos los derechos_ ©

* * *

**•****.: ****EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ ****:.•**

**Presente**

* * *

"_Nunca imaginé cómo sería el sabor de una rosa en mi boca hasta el día en que te besé" Txus Di Fellatio_

* * *

.

_Hace frío._

El suave susurro sonó apenas en la enorme alcoba de la blanca mansión.

Efectivamente, el viento soplaba con una fiereza extraña, los enormes ventanales de la albina alcoba eran golpeados produciendo un sonido intranquilizante. El inicio del otoño apenas llegaba a la ciudad y con ello el fuerte viento daba la noticia. Desgracia para aquellos que siquiera un techo tenían para pasar la noche, y es que, luego de aquel escandaloso aviso del devastador viento, una próxima tormenta se asomaba venidera.

_Hace frío._

Se volvió a escuchar la suave voz justo cuando el reloj del buró marcaba las doce y treinta de la media noche. El rechinido de la cama sobresaltó a la cansada y vieja mujer de la servidumbre, la cual dormía en el pequeño sofá frente a ésta cargando en su regazo un grueso libro de una antigua novela. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos aún media dormida y, al notar que sobre la cama ya la persona a la cual se suponía que cuidaba no estaba, con la sola mirada la buscó.

Sorprendida, inmediatamente se puso en pie de su lugar tirando por efecto al suelo el libro que cargaba. Corrió hasta el ventanal de la habitación justo en donde se encontraba de pie la blanca joven a la cual cuidaba desde que ésta era una niña.

—Señorita Hinata, no debería de estar parada, mucho menos andar descalza, puede pescar un resfriado. Por favor, regrese a la cama.

Sugirió alarmada la mujer grande tomándola del hombro impidiendo que diera un paso más al frente. La chica permaneció estática. Sintió el cálido toque de su sirvienta, apreciando lo rasposo de sus manos por la cantidad de años trabajando, de igual modo pudo escuchar con total claridad el crujido de sus desgastados huesos al moverse con cierta dificultad. La mujer ya no estaba en edad de hacer mayor esfuerzo que el que día a día hacía en la casa para con ella.

La menor agachó la cabeza, sintió cierta pena por la mujer y aunque sus labios no hicieron otra cosa sino tiritar, la mayor comprendió su fulminante silencio.

—Permítame encender la luz, no vaya a ser que se tropiece con algo.

La canosa y arrugada mujer giró sobre sus talones, volvió hasta la puerta de la alcoba a tientas esperando no tropezar pidiéndole a la menor no moverse de donde la había dejado en pie. Ella no respondió, aguardó en la misma posición dejando que fuera el viento que por la ventana se colaba, quien le moviera su blanca bata de dormir.

Un escalofrío la recorrió completamente, no era precisamente el gélido aire el que le producía esa sensación de espasmo, sino el mismo malestar que desde hacía noches la importunaba. Tenía cierta comezón en el área que cubría la blanca venda alrededor de sus ojos. Quería eliminar un poco la presión que ésta le causaba en su cabeza desencadenando en ella un dolor en esa zona, y una inquietud por querer retirar de su campo de visión la desesperante venda.

Dejó que fuera el mismo frío aire el que bañara su rostro en una fresca brisa que, para ella, fue gratificante, pues la hizo sentir nuevamente viva. Ansiaba desde hacía tiempo el sentir en su cuerpo el aire correr moviendo su cabello, haciéndola sonreír. Y es que dentro de todo lo que su ser añoraba, era eso exactamente, sonreír. Olvidaba el sentido y el efecto que su acto innato producía cuando sus labios se unían y, así, a la par, ambos formaban un gesto de sonrisa. Olvidaba todo aquello, pues en su mente lo único claro que tenía era que de ello poco y se acordaba.

El mundo lo creaba ella sola en su cabeza. No había espacio para mayores escenarios que el mismo que ella ocupaba dentro de su casa: su habitación, era ahí donde sus fantasías parecían cobrar vida. El mundo lo veía dentro de esas cuatro paredes, el resto: el exterior, era inmenso, como un enorme universo, pero al no conocerlo bien sentía que podría perderse. No había por qué arriesgarse. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo sabía que lo que su imaginación creaba jamás se compararía con el sabor que a su cuerpo pudiera producirle un simple desliz de sus dedos sobre el tronco de un árbol. Ansiaba hacerlo, pero temía que la fragilidad de sus manos se viera corrompida por un objeto que en su vida había tocado.

Elevó su mano derecha, por la nada ella temblaba. Temerosa llevó su palma hasta el decorado vidrio del ventanal de la alcoba. La sintió helada, algo húmeda pero quebradiza como lo era ella. Hizo descender su mano por uno de los extremos de la misma, intentó pensar en algo, pero de sus labios salió un suave _auch_, y en el instante la mujer que le cuidaba encendió la luz de la habitación.

Como sus fatigados e hinchados pies le permitieron, la canosa mujer llegó hasta el ventanal incitada por la apenas audible queja de su señorita. Tomó entre sus arrugadas y trabajadas manos, la blanca y delgada mano de la menor. Una gotita roja seguida de un delgado caudal se deslizaba por su dedo medio al inicio de su palma.

—Creo que me corté. No es nada en especial, no se preocupe —mencionó sin darle mayor importancia.

Pero al sólo ver la nívea piel de ella llenándose poco a poco del rojo líquido, urgentemente quiso aliviar el posible dolor que la menor pudiera tener. Revisó la herida y en el instante una transparente gota cayó a un lado de la misma. Otra más fue a parar a pocos centímetros de la primera. La mujer levantó la mirada, su señorita lloraba y eso la alarmaba. No le era posible notar con minuciosidad sus ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas, pues la venda que ella usaba se lo impedía, pero lo que sí le fue posible apreciar era el gesto de tristeza que embargaba su rostro, sus mejillas eran la resbaladilla de sus saladas lágrimas y su mentón la cascada por la cual descendían cayendo silenciosas sobre su mano.

Sintió un hueco hacérsele en el estómago, su boca se secó y algo en la garganta se le atoró imposibilitándole el hablar. Qué frágil se miraba la joven en ese estado, parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería en mil pedazos en sus mismas manos. Y aunque supiera que dicha deducción no era más que un contrasentido de la misma naturaleza, temió porque de alguna manera así fuera.

Intentó decir algo, años tenía estando al servicio de la jovencita, conocía a la perfección sus momentos de tristeza y añoranza, y sabía, por su misma experiencia, qué palabras le devolvían la calma; sin embargo, a pesar de sus años bajo su cuidado, esa ocasión en especial no tuvo palabras adecuadas para dedicarle.

—No se preocupe, lo digo enserio. Me dolió un poquito, eso es todo.

Mintió queriendo sonreír bajo una apariencia. Pero por más que intentara ocultarlo y fingir frente a ella misma, la mujer sabía que la heredera Hyuuga mentía. Desde pequeña nunca había sido buena para mentir, y a ella, quien llevaba conociéndola de toda la vida, jamás podría engañarla con un simple cuento.

La puerta de la alcoba fue abierta por la mayor figura de poder femenina en la casa. La madre de Hinata entró llevando consigo una bandeja con un vaso con agua y un pan tostado, además de un frasco de mermelada y cubiertos, así mismo, dos cajitas blancas de medicamento.

La vieja sirvienta volteó a verla y, con el debido respeto que su señora se merecía, humilló la cabeza al tiempo que negó dándole a entender de ese modo que sus intentos habían sido en balde. La menor no parecía querer estar quieta en su cama guardando reposo como debería.

—Puedes irte a descansar Fuyuko. Gracias por hacerte cargo de todo.

Habló la señora Hyuuga dejando sobre la mesita de noche la bandeja que cargaba. La mayor asintió acatando la indicación de su patrona. Desde el umbral de la puerta, justo antes de salir, se volteó a mirar a la menor aún de pie en dirección al ventanal. Una vez más el mismo nudo se le hizo en la garganta, y sin tener manera alguna de actuar para bien en el momento, prefirió salir de la alcoba dejando solas a madre e hija. De ambas se despidió deseándoles buenas noches.

—¿Y mi hermana? ¿Pudo dormir siempre? —preguntó evadiendo el seguro tema que su madre comenzaría.

—Pasé a su habitación antes de venir aquí y ya estaba profundamente dormida. Seguramente no se dio cuenta de que el pastelillo que comió tenía disuelto una pastilla para que durmiera. Te ayudo a ir a la cama, igualmente debes dormir —sugirió tomándola del brazo pidiéndole que la acompañara. Hinata permaneció en su misma postura. Con la cabeza en dirección al exterior. Queriendo mirar a través de las gruesas gasas que cubrían sus ojos. Llevó una mano a su sien, una vez más el dolor comenzaba a causarle problemas—. ¿Continúa doliéndote? Vamos, recuéstate para que te tomes tu medicamento.

La menor resistió. Lanzó un suspiro y continuó en su misma rutina de intentos por querer observar. Con voz cansada y en suaves palabras cambió el rumbo de la plática.

—Hoy por la tarde, justo cuando Fuyuko me leía un libro nuevo, pensaba sobre la existencia de la vida después de la muerte. Pensaba en que quizás, si en esta vida no fui realmente feliz como siempre soñé, entonces por alguna mano poderosa y mediadora que sintiera la misma lástima que muchas otras personas sienten al sólo mirarme, posiblemente me concedería la satisfacción de tener una vida plena luego que mi hora de estar en este mundo llegue a su final. Existe una mínima posibilidad de que así sea, y de ser cierto eso, pensé que lo mejor era que yo misma debía de adelantar las manecillas del reloj y apurar ese tiempo.

La mujer se exaltó. Su hija de pronto tenía pensamientos suicidas.

—¿Por qué pensabas en eso? Es que acaso no eres feliz con lo que tienes ahora. No puedes decir que recibes lo contrario por parte de todos los que te rodean.

Hinata suspiró.

—Cuando me despierto y entre sueños imagino aquello que Fuyuko me lee cada tarde, pienso que al abrir los ojos ese mundo realmente existirá, que aquella fantasía que me narra en algún momento resurgirá como por arte de magia frente a mis ojos y yo podré apreciarlo. Pero mis ojos están nublados. Entonces desespero, me impaciento al no poder apreciar aquello que Fuyuko suele describirme a mi alrededor. Pero al mismo tiempo me doy cuenta de que mi nublado y borroso mundo no está del todo alejado del que sus ojos ven. Ella dice que hoy día el mundo está perdido, que es mejor que piense que es tal cual yo lo imagino, que quizás si abro los ojos pudiera decepcionarme de lo que ellos observan. Un mundo de guerras y maldad.

La mayor aguardó en silencio. Concordaba con la descripción que aún sin conocer, hacía su hija del mundo. Ella misma sentía pena por los sucesos que día a día ocurrían.

—Pero no debes de perder la esperanza, recuerda lo que te ha dicho el doctor. Estas últimas sesiones a las que has acudido ha dicho que las esperanzas de que con la operación puedas recobrar la vista, aumentan cada vez.

—Yo nunca pierdo esa esperanza, pero siempre que vamos a las consultas dice exactamente lo mismo. Por años ha repetido la misma historia. En ocasiones no sé si creer o no.

A pasos lentos y buscando sostén en la pared de su alcoba, Hinata caminó hasta su cama. Su madre le miró, esa sombra de decadencia era poco normal en ella. Normalmente y pese a sus complicaciones, no solía darse por vencida. Algo pasaba con su hija.

Del suelo recogió el libro que la vieja sirvienta leía minutos antes a Hinata.

—Cualquiera se pondría en mal estado si leyera este tipo de historias tan añejas —dijo sujetando el libro en sus manos y guardándolo en el librero. Hinata rió bajito—, le recomendaré a Fuyuko que te venga a leer cosas más interesantes. Diría tu hermana que quién quisiera leer historias de falsas princesas.

La mayor notó la distracción de su hija, apuntando hacia la ventana algo entristecida.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupada tomando lugar a su lado. Hinata mordió su labio y agachó la cabeza apenada. Tenía confianza con su madre, pero de cierto modo lo que pasaba por su cabeza le daba cierta pena al sólo intentar comunicarlo—. ¿Por qué no quieres decirme? ¿Es que acaso ya no me tienes confianza?

Hinata negó desechando esa idea, volvió a avergonzarse y sin intenciones un suspiro salió de sus labios.

—Sucede que, hoy por la tarde cuando Fuyuko me leía y yo pensaba en todo aquello que te comentaba, algo extraño llamó mi atención. De la nada un delicioso aroma me llegó hasta donde estaba sentada tomando el aire en la ventana queriendo mirar sin poder hacerlo hacia el exterior. Desvié mi atención de pronto, y es que fue como si un imán me atrapara haciéndome voltear en la misma dirección en la que un chico, según Fuyuko muy atractivo, me miraba.

La mayor sonrió, era la primera vez que le escuchaba al menos un poco de interés a su hija en algún hombre en especial.

—Así que es un atractivo chico el que le roba el aliento a mi Hinata —dijo sonriente.

Hinata se sonrojó, no podía decir que realmente se sintiera de esa manera, como enamorada, pero sí podría concluir que aquel corto encuentro había sido único, extraño pero hermoso.

—De verdad que en el instante aquella idea que de pronto llegó a mi cabeza desapareció. Se me olvidó por completo, era como si de la nada una pequeñísima esperanza resurgiera. Pero a pesar de que mis ojos eran inservibles, pude sentir aquella mirada muy diferente al resto que la demás gente suele dedicarme. Esta vez no me dolió, no lo sentía como una pena que surcara su interior al verme así de indefensa, su mirada me devolvía un calor y me hizo sentir de cierto modo... atractiva.

Su madre a su lado sonreía feliz. Estaba más que contenta que de una manera u otra su hija encontrara la esperanza perdida en algo en especial. En un chico que si bien no conocía pero de algún modo había llamado la atención de su hija. Había que agradecerle entonces al dichoso mirón por pasar frente a su ventana.

—Cuéntame más de él. Dime, ¿cómo es?

La menor sonrió, con el sólo hecho de traer a su cabeza el memorable momento, tenía para sustituir su preocupación por una indefensa y temporal alegría.

—¿Has sentido esa extraña sensación de que a alguna persona la conoces, de hace años atrás quizás, pero no recuerdas en qué momento han cruzado caminos? Pues algo así sentí ahora, era como si él y yo ya nos conociéramos o alguna vez hubiéramos cruzado palabra, pero no recordáramos cuándo sucedió ese encuentro. Él me miró con total contemplación, dulce, de una manera única. Fuyuko se había puesto en pie y al notar mi distracción, miró a través de la ventana, le pedí que me dijera qué era aquello que desde abajo me observaba y ella dijo que el chico ya se había ido. Pero yo su rostro lo creí mirar frente a mí, era muy guapo, tenía una sonrisa como de niño, sus ojos azules como seguramente es el océano, su piel blanca resplandecía con sus brillantes rubios cabellos, y una vez más su sonrisa era cálida, en sus ojos juré reflejarme y me conocí por vez primera.

—Así es que ya conociste a Naruto, el nuevo vecino.

—¿Vive por aquí entonces?

—Ayer apenas se mudó su familia. Pero sí, Fuyuko te lo describió bien. Apenas lo he saludado y tienes toda la razón, el chico tiene algo que lo hace especial, será acaso su carisma pero posee un don inigualable para atraer a las personas. Me da gusto que de alguna manera se conocieran. Qué te parece si el fin de semana invitamos a su familia a comer a la casa, seguramente él vendría y podrían conocerse mejor.

—No madre, no creo que sea conveniente hacer eso. Quizás lo de ahora sólo fue un acto natural de solidaridad cuando me miró, no soportaría el hecho de que una vez que me conozca me vea como el resto. Prefiero guardarle en el recuerdo que tengo de lo ocurrido en la tarde.

Amorosamente y con el único don que una madre pudiera transmitir, la señora Hyuuga posó la cabeza de su hija sobre su regazo, cariñosamente acarició su cabello y su frente besó.

—Mi pequeña, cuándo dejarás de creer que el mundo sólo mira un punto diferente al resto al cual criticar. No todas las personas se acercarán a ti con esa misma intención, y tú lo sabrás, podrás comprender quiénes son verdaderos con sus acciones, pero para ello tienes que darte la oportunidad y dar la oportunidad a los demás de al menos llegar a ti. No te escondas, no temas, el miedo a lo desconocido sólo crea inseguridad. Pero si no te aventuras a luchar contra esa inseguridad que tú misma te creas, jamás podrás conocer eso que te has estado perdiendo de la vida. No siempre hay guerras ni maldad, la mayor guerra que tiene el hombre es consigo mismo. No debes de temer por simples ideas que te hagas.

La joven escuchó en completo silencio a su madre. Comprendía sus palabras, ella misma luchaba día a día contra su mismo temor al posible qué dirán. Pero algo más que simples palabras era lo que ocupaba, algo más allá de sus mismas expectativas hacía falta en su vida. Una luz que iluminara su negativo camino.

—Lo intentaré.

—Así se habla. Ahora, yo tengo una pregunta que hacerte, ¿crees que las casualidades existan? —Hinata negó—. Bien, te contaré una historia entonces, y ya que a ti te encanta saber de libros y manuscritos, te hablaré de la historia de un libro mágico, de un reino perdido y el resurgir de sus curiosos habitantes. Quiero que la escuches y me digas al final qué es lo que opinas. ¿Te parece?

Hinata asintió. Tomó otra postura mejor sobre el regazo de su madre dirigiendo su nublada mirada hacia la ventana. El viento había dejado de soplar y con ello la brillante luna aparecía iluminando la oscuridad de su alcoba. Sin poder evitarlo suspiró, la tranquilidad a su cuerpo volvió a aparecer en el instante en que de sus labios salió, apenas apreciable al oído, el nombre del chico que decía conocer de hacía tiempo. Naruto, así nombró a su suave suspiro.

Aguardó en silencio, su madre comenzaría a contarle una historia que de ella muy seguramente aprendería...

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**__ Buscando entre los recuerdos de mis viejas historias se me vino a la mente continuar esta con un cambio a la inicial idea. Es importante aclarar que la historia la divido en dos, este capítulo como "el presente" y a partir del siguiente será "el pasado" el cual consistirá en un escenario al estilo medieval y mitológico para lo cual emplearé como es mi cochina costumbre, a medio mundo de Naruto para enriquecer más la lectura, pero en sí la esencia de la misma es __**NaruHina**_, _**SasuSaku**__ y el sexy y sensual de __**Itachi**_ _como protagonistas_.

_Siempre he querido hacer algo así, sacarme de la manga la magia, aventura, acción, guerra, amor y sexo (por qué no?) De tal modo que espero su amplio apoyo y si alguna cosa no se entiende pues la escritora se pasó de egoísta y no quiere compartir detalles, háganmelo saber._

_Espero tener su apoyo y no olviden comentar al finalizar de leer para saber si vale la pena y agrada algo la idea... _^-^ _Gracias! Saludos! _


	2. Madre Tierra

**•.: EL PRÍNCIPE FELIZ :.•**

* * *

**«**_**Madre Tierra**_**»**…Ella rige hasta el fin de los tiempos, ella da y ella toma…

| Ambientación musical: Mother Earth de _Within Temptation _|

* * *

_._

**E**l poblado de Máxime, cuya transcripción hacía referencia a ser el primer lugar entre el resto, una vez más se vestía de fiesta. Las arenosas calles eran pobladas por comerciantes con sus respectivos tenderetes de toda clase de baratijas acorde a la celebración del año, que procuraba reunir a sus pobladores en un festejo que abarcaba dos días seguidos, en los cuales, la buena comida y el vino no podían faltar para acompañar las diferentes muestras artísticas que en la plaza principal se presentaban.

Se trataba de la ceremonia de Lux, en cuya celebración se hacía alusión a la madre naturaleza, especialmente a la adoración de la divina luz, como su mismo nombre lo indicaba. Durante los dos días que dicho evento duraba, las casas y calles eran pintadas de blanco y en sus techos el aluminio predominaba, todo para aprovechar la luz de la mañana y tarde durante gran parte del día. El poblado de Máxime desde su fundación y ascensión a las tierras sagradas bajo la bendición de los Dioses, siempre había conservado sus tradiciones de generación en generación. Venerar a los Dioses que les dieron tierras y que hasta la fecha les concedían vida, era un hábito que debía de respetarse y seguirse con suma benevolencia.

Al haber sido elegida entre las demás cinco naciones como la más prodigiosa ciudad, Máxime se caracterizaba por la sublime indulgencia que concedían a sus fieles creencias. Pues por aquella misma piadosa y benevolente mano que les dio un terreno en donde hacerse de sus pertenencias, era que ellos se hacían conocer entre el resto como los primeros en dar plegarias. Mientras los Dioses estuviesen contentos, podían continuar desarrollando las habilidades que sobre ellos habían caído como gracias solicitadas.

Desde sus inicios, las tierras de Máxime habían sido bendecidas como ninguna otra.

Recién el sol se había asomado por el este de la ciudad y la multitud no se había hecho esperar para reunirse en las afueras del palacio de su representante. Bajo los rayos del cegador sol, todos aguardaban el momento en el que su gobernante saliera al balcón y desde arriba diera, después del discurso que, año con año se daba, el inicio de la celebración Lux.

Tsunade era una mujer que, después de la muerte del más respetado y sabio gobernante, tomó el control de la ciudad siendo elegida entre buenas propuestas como la más indicada para el cargo. Y era a ella a quien la mayoría del pueblo esperaba impaciente. Usando un selecto vestido color arena, y entre llamativas joyas y amuletos sagrados, la extravagante rubia se presentó ante su comunidad acompañada por los dos ancianos del consejo que sólo interferían a favor de ellos mismos, y Danzou, el encargado del templo mayor de la nación, un hombre de silenciosos comportamientos pero interesado en conseguir el poder que la rubia poseía. Tsunade dedicó unas palabras al resto haciéndose notorio su entusiasmo y pidiendo, como todos los años, que no olvidaran el verdadero significado de Lux, pues entre festejo y algarabía, solía perderse entre el bullicio que el evento ocasionaba, el sentido principal de agradecimiento a los altos mandos del firmamento.

Tsunade había mandado a pedir anticipadamente el pronóstico para esos días en especial, pues a su cargo tenía un grupo selectivo de hombres bendecidos, por la gracia divina de sus Dioses, con técnicas oculares destacables en predicciones. Desde un inicio todo indicaba que, como otros años atrás, las cosas marcharían a la perfección. Sin embargo, los planes de unos cuantos diferían de los de otros. Danzou en su afán por oponerse a la voluntad de la mayor de Máxime, miraba desde el balcón a la congregación de una forma despreciativa sintiendo repugnancia por aquellos que se hacían llamar ser fieles devotas y que ni una vez en la vida les había visto entrar al templo. Pero su simple contemplación no se igualaba en lo absoluto con el que día a día hacían los Dioses sobre el pueblo, pensó sintiendo un aire de grandeza. Para sí mismo, Danzou sonrió.

Una vez iniciado el evento, el centro de la plazuela poco a poco se fue despejando de gente. Eran días de festividad, de aprovechar la naturaleza de la mejor manera y la luz del día como una obra sagrada.

—¡Por todos los santos, que Dios nos bendiga!

Expresó uno de los guardias de la entrada de la ciudad a su compañero de al lado cuando miró caminar por la calle frente a ellos a la más altiva y coqueta jovencita de Máxime. Tal parecía que con la especial luz solar, su simpatía les hacía brillar la pupila con sólo verla andar.

Era por todos bien sabido que Ino Yamanaka había sido doblemente bendecida por los Dioses en su telequinesis y lectura de mente y por la naturaleza misma con una belleza singular. Y, ella misma siendo consciente del apego particular que ocasionaba en algunos hombres, con mayor distinción remarcaba sus movimientos al andar. Sus modos de vestir igualmente se distinguían en demasía del resto, pues mientras la mayoría de las mujeres procuraban cubrir sus pieles en holgadas y largas vestimentas, ella reducía el tamaño de sus prendas. En un escote pronunciado y una corta y pegada falda, dejaba en claro que si alguna extraña naturaleza le había dado esas proporciones, era para mostrarlas no para ocultarlas como el resto de las mujeres.

Cual modelo la rubia caminaba sonriente a todo el mundo, saludando a una que otra persona con estilo y educación haciendo notar su carisma pese a todo. A su lado, su fiel amiga de infancia, Sakura, le acompañaba en dirección al palacio cargando en sus manos una canasta de mimbre con algunos utensilios de primeros auxilios. A diferencia de Ino, Sakura era más aburrida, según la rubia la describía, pues mientras ella buscaba el lado positivo de las cosas y la manera de salir airosa y divertirse, Sakura pensaba en ir a encerrarse en la oficina de Tsunade para aprender cosas nuevas en cuanto a medicina, la especialidad de ambas. Gracias a la misma Tsunade, Sakura desarrolló la especial habilidad heredada por sus padres como una gracia divina, así es que, mientras unos desarrollaban sus dones, ella se especializaba en mejorar los ya obtenidos.

—Ya te lo dije Ino. La Gran Madre me pidió que ahora le ayudara en el hospital, el hecho que sea una fecha especial no quiere decir que nos olvidemos de los enfermos. Eso es un: no puedo acompañarte —Sakura miró como su amiga la ignoraba mientras ella hablaba, volteando en dirección a la plaza, en concreto, a uno de los callejones que separaba el palacio de una abandonada bodega, en donde un delgado hombre parecía dibujar en un cuaderno grande el palacio y sus alrededores—. No escuchaste lo que te dije, ¿verdad?

Con coraje le habló sabiendo que la mirada brillosa que de momento demostraba su amiga era en muestra de un particular interés.

—No, no me digas que... ¡Ino! ¡Sé lo que estás pensando!

—¿Enserio? Creí que la única que leía el pensamiento era yo.

Sakura suspiró al verla avanzar hacia el pintor, y resignada le siguió.

—Lindo dibujo. Aunque creo que en tu cuaderno Máxime se ve realmente hermoso. Ah, lamento asustarte, mi nombre es Ino, en ocasiones soy tan torpe, olvido que no todos me conocen.

Sakura se detuvo, Ino era tan rápida al momento de entablar una conversación con algún hombre de su interés que a ella misma la sorprendía. Y lo peor de todo y como si su desdichada vida sentimental no le fuera motivo para hacerla enrabiar, todos los hombres accedían a la rubia con total facilidad. O al menos la mayoría de ellos.

—Sai, mi nombre es Sai. Y no, en realidad no soy de esta ciudad.

Respondió por educación el blanco hombre atrayendo la atención de la rubia y la curiosidad en la pelirosa.

—Si no eres de aquí, ¿cómo entraste entonces? El acceso a Máxime es restringido, sólo aquellos que sean ciudadanos de aquí o que tengan permiso de la Gran Madre pueden entrar.

—¿Restringido? Pues creo que no tienen una muy buena seguridad por aquí.

Dijo serio el hombre volviendo a su pintura y poniendo especial interés en el palacio. Sakura vio de mala manera aquello, ningún forastero podía entrar porque sí al pueblo. Sujetó a su amiga del brazo pidiéndole un instante para hablar a solas.

—Esto no está bien, lo reportaré en el palacio con la Gran Madre.

—Tranquilízate Sakura, no es tampoco como si fuera la primer persona que se burla la guardia. Además, míralo, posiblemente pasaba por aquí y al tener esta vista simplemente le gustó y quiso pintarla —explicó sencillamente la rubia, volteando a ver como el hombre se concentraba en su pintura—. Sí claro, se ve muy sospechoso con su cuaderno y dibujos. Pierde cuidado, si quieres le pregunto cómo le hizo para entrar si tanto te inquieta.

Comentó irónica volviendo risueña hacia el pintor. Sakura les miró desde la distancia no del todo conforme con que su amiga se quedara platicando con el desconocido.

—Y, además de pintar, ¿a qué otra cosa te dedicas? —quiso saber la rubia una vez a solas y sintiéndose un tanto en confianza con el blanco hombre—. Es decir, para que hayas burlado tú solo las guardias que rodean el pueblo, seguro que también eres guerrero o algo por el estilo.

—No, sólo soy pintor. Y entré por la puerta principal, como cualquier otra persona.

Mencionó haciendo dudar a la chica, y, antes de poder hacer uso de su lectura de mente para estar segura de su respuesta, curiosa vio como en la muñeca del pintor se distinguía un número 1.

—¿Y eso es…? —señaló el número en su muñeca.

—No lo sé, simplemente apareció —dijo una vez que terminó de darle la última pincelada a su cuadro.

Ino volteó en dirección al palacio comparando la exactitud con la cual Sai había hecho su cuadro, pero para cuando quiso regresar la mirada hacia el pintor y felicitarlo por su buen trabajo, éste ya no estaba, desapareciendo sorpresiva y silenciosamente sin dejar huella como un ladrón de noche. La rubia parpadeó un par de veces volteando en todas direcciones dándose cuenta de que estaba sola.

Sakura siguió su camino, irritada aún por la poca importancia que Ino solía darle a algunas cosas como lo era la seguridad. En su andar miró pasar por la misma plaza a Hinata Hyuuga acompañada de su hermana menor, la pelirosa las saludó, ambas jovencitas se dirigían al templo de Máxime.

Antes de pasar al palacio a cumplir con sus labores, Sakura le sugirió a Hinata llegar de regreso a la oficina de Tsunade, pues ésta requería hacerle llegar un aviso al padre de ambas hermanas. Hinata afirmó sonriendo delicadamente.

Entre tanto, al silencioso templo las hermanas Hyuuga entraron. A Hanabi se le notaba incómoda, ella a diferencia de su hermana, no solía ser tan devota a las costumbres y creencias que tanto su familia como su pueblo le imponían. Aunque tenía la fija convicción de que al igual que los de su familia, apenas ella cumpliera sus veinte años, desarrollaría como era debido su don ocular.

Por lo contrario, ella estaba más bien en la edad de la plena curiosidad, ansiaba experimentar y vivir de alguna manera no tan cerrada. Diferente a su hermana, Hinata por su parte desde pequeña había sido instruida por su padre en la pacífica adoración y creencia, sabía que si su familia, la ciudad, incluso ella misma estaba bien, era por la gracia de sus Dioses.

Sus ojos poseían una habilidad especial, ella a diferencia de su hermana o alguien más de su familia, inclusive de la ciudad, veía un futuro incierto a vista de todos pero no a la suya. Descubrió desde muy niña sobre su habilidad ocular en el instante en que en extrañas visiones miró el cuerpo de su madre sin vida recostada en su cama. Dos semanas después, la escena tal cual la formuló se hizo presente. Su madre había muerto de un paro cardíaco mientras dormía. Aquella escena la desarmó, sin embargo, con el paso de los años asimiló que si ella había muerto era porque así estaba destinado por la voluntad de los Dioses, por muy cruel que resultara aceptarlo como tal.

Conociendo una vez el sufrimiento de la pérdida de un ser querido y comprendiendo luego que si ella hubiera alertado a su padre sobre la difusión en su cabeza de imágenes que poco lograba comprender, quizás él hubiera auxiliado a su madre, quizás le hubiera atendido, quizás aún estuviera con vida, con ella. Fue por ello que aceptó su don como una bendición, se dijo a sí misma que de la manera que le fuera posible, ella ayudaría a prevenir accidentes, conflictos entre las naciones, cualquier especie de enfrentamiento que pudiera ser perjudicial para su ciudad y quienes la rodeaban.

Así es que no había día que dedicara unos minutos a solas para agradecerle a sus Dioses y pedirles que le dieran la misma voluntad para continuar como lo había hecho hasta ese momento, ya fuera que lo hiciera en el templo o en su mismo hogar, pero sus rezos eran sinceros, largos y profundos. Ella misma se sentía plena sabiendo ser los ojos de su ciudad mientras que otros más formaban los brazos, la cabeza, la inteligencia, y la fortaleza. Realmente era una bendición entre los mismos humanos que algunos de ellos desarrollaran habilidades especiales.

Hanabi prefirió esperarla sentada en una de las grandes bancas de madera que ocupaban el enorme templo, mirando desinteresada hacia todos lados notando por vez primera que entraba al templo, la inmensa galería de imágenes talladas a mano en los duros bloques que componían la arquitectura del mismo. En el púlpito del templo se hallaba la figura de Zsadist, el equivalente según su cultura a Zeus, tallada en fina porcelana y piedra con algunos detalles en oro y diamantes. La imponente figura de su mayor Dios le dio pesar, avergonzada por sus vagas creencias y creyendo que la imagen del hombre de desnudo pecho le miraba como acusándola de algo malo o no hacer seguidos sus rezos, Hanabi humilló la cabeza deseando que su hermana pronto terminara.

Hinata se paró frente a la imagen de Zsadist apartando de su cabeza el delgado velo blanco que lo cubría dejando al descubierto su rostro y su ferviente mirada opalina. Su largo cabello azul cayó libre por sus hombros aromatizando con su fragancia la zona en lugar del incienso y las veladoras que ocupaban el púlpito donde ella se arrodilló. En silencio realizó sus comunes rezos juntando ambas manos bajo su mentón y cerrando los ojos en intimidad con sus santos.

El silencio en el templo era pleno, y el sonar de las aceleradas pisadas del encargado del templo interrumpió el mutismo sagrado en el lugar. Danzou se postró en el centro del púlpito tomando una posición de reverencia hacia la figura frente a él. Interrumpió su rezo para mirar a la muchachita que a un par de metros se encontraba en estado de adoración. Sin ponerse aún de pie, la examinó atento, reconociéndola luego. Hinata igualmente dejó de hacer sus oraciones al sentir en sus ojos una extraña picazón, segundos después, sus ojos ardieron. Volteó a ver al viejo hombre a su lado y por educación le intentó saludar con una sonrisa, pero cuando sus ojos le vieron de cerca una fugaz y confusa visión llegó a ella, sobresaltándola.

En dicha visión se reflejaban escenas un tanto enredadas en donde se veía al hombre rezando y castigando él mismo su cuerpo, en otra imagen le vio leyendo cual demonio, un viejo libro de gruesas hojas, gozando, sentado en el asiento que ocupara la líder de su pueblo, y detrás de él Máxime ardía en llamas.

Cuando volvió en sí tuvo que parpadear un par de veces. Danzou, dándose cuenta de que involuntariamente la peliazul había tenido una visión, inmediatamente se puso en pie.

—Será mejor que se apresuren. En unos minutos cerraré el templo.

Dijo con autoridad desapareciendo tras las enormes columnas del frente.

Hinata limpió su vestido regresando pronto con su hermana para salir del lugar. Se sentía intranquila, inquieta y en sus ojos aún pudo sentir el ardor de segundos atrás. A las afueras del templo se toparon con Ino Yamanaka, la cual seguía buscando al curioso pintor que la había dejado prácticamente hablando sola.

—Debes de estar loca —dijo Hanabi cuando la rubia les explicó cómo fue que había conocido al dichoso pintor—, ningún desconocido entra a Máxime sin permiso, mucho menos por la puerta principal como cualquiera de nosotros.

La Yamanaka omitió el insulto notándosele realmente interesada en encontrar al blanco hombre. Las dos hermanas se despidieron de la rubia encaminándose en dirección al palacio justo como Sakura le había pedido a Hinata.

El sol de a poco perdía vigor una vez entrada la tarde, y en el templo, una vez cerrado al pueblo, todo lo que se escuchaban eran unos fervientes rezos dados con absoluta devoción. Danzou, a solas en el templo, rezaba pidiendo un severo castigo a aquellos pecadores de Máxime.

De rodillas frente a un pequeño altar montado en los adentros del templo, Danzou pedía postrado sobre el suelo, empleando sus mismos rezos frente a la figura de Razuit, el Dios-Demonio de su cultura. Dazou desnudó su brazo derecho. Cogió una bolsa a su lado, y desató la cinta de satén que la cerraba, sacando unos diamantes sin tallar, echándolos sobre la losa. Inclinó la cabeza y pronunció unas palabras en su lengua madre. Cuando terminó de hablar, se arrodilló sobre la losa, sintiendo las piedras cortándole la carne. Desplazó el peso de su cuerpo a los talones, colocó las palmas de las manos sobre los muslos y cerró los ojos siendo consiente en todo momento de su ritual. Su sangre se aglomeró en el centro. El ritual requería que pasara la primera noche de Lux sin moverse, soportando el dolor, sangrando en muestra de fe a sus creencias, todo con la intención de maldecir al pueblo de Máxime.

Cualquier tormento valía la pena, según él, mientras sus peticiones fueran escuchadas. Las personas eran muy desconsideradas y de alguna manera debían de pagar. Y él se encargaría de ello, de hacer justicia y poner las cosas en orden en el pueblo, reconociéndolo luego como el único capaz de traer la rectitud a Máxime.

Cercana la media noche, Sakura regresaba a la oficina de Tsunade con la intención de hacerle saber que las cosas en el hospital estaban tranquilas, que su relevo ya se encontraba atendiendo cualquier cosa que pudiera presentarse durante la madrugada, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar un paso más con la intención de llamar a la puerta, le sorprendió ver que a lo largo del pasillo corrían algunos guardias desesperados en dirección a uno de los salones que el palacio tenía resguardado por cuestiones de seguridad y debido a la importancia que almacenaba en su interior.

—Rápido, ve a avisarle al General Kakashi —dijo alarmado uno de los guardias. El otro solamente asintió saliendo de inmediato a la búsqueda de su jefe.

La pelirosa se acercó silenciosa al lugar, viendo por vez primera el interior de dicho salón, el cual parecía haber sido hurtado por algún ladrón pues sobre el suelo se veían residuos de vidrio y uno de los ventanales se encontraba abierto.

Al lugar del altercado llegó Kakashi, el General de las tropas de Máxime. Segundos después Tsunade confirmó el atraco, llevándose una mano a la boca al distinguir que algo importante faltaba en la estancia.

—Se lo han llevado —dijo abatida caminando en dirección a donde únicamente quedaba el alto portalibro de madera—. ¡El libro de Jiraiya no está!

Gritó lo último con evidente coraje volteando a todos lados.

—¡Cómo pudo suceder algo así! ¡Se supone que para eso estaban! —exigió saber Kakashi a sus hombres, los cuales se suponía que hacían guardia especialmente para ese salón. Pero entre ellos mismos se miraron sin atreverse a responder por lo ocurrido.

—¡Salgan de inmediato a buscarlo, ese libro no puede caer en malas manos!

Indicó Tsunade con rasposa voz sosteniéndose con ambas manos del vacío portalibros. Los hombre rápidamente acataron la indicación temiendo principalmente por su vida, pues cuando a Tsunade se le veía de ese modo, medio mundo prefería sacarle la vuelta adelantándose al estado de histeria en el que solía caer estando enojada.

Al lugar llegó Shizune, la mano derecha de Tsunade luego de escuchar el griterío de su patrona, sorprendiéndose de igual manera al ver el espacio que comúnmente ocupaba el dichoso libro, esta vez vacío. Tsunade salió del salón sujetándose la cabeza en muestra de dolor, a ella le siguió Kakashi igualmente serio.

Sakura sintió que estaba de más en la plática, así como un tanto extraña por lo sucedido, que sin bien, no comprendía a qué iba todo aquello.

—Shizune, ¿quién es ese tal Jiraiya y a qué se refieren con eso del libro? —preguntó una vez que ambas mujeres regresaban por los pasillos del palacio.

Shizune le hizo una seña a la pelirosa de guardar silencio, el tema era delicado por consiguiente no debía de decirse así solamente, mucho menos hacer referencia de que el libro había sido robado. La pelinegra volteó hacia todos lados del corredor comprobando que no había nadie que la hubiera escuchado. Abrió entonces una de las puertas del lugar, la cual daba a una pequeña estancia dentro del palacio, indicándole a la menor que entrara con ella.

—Sakura, sé que eres una de las personas a las cuales la Gran Madre le tiene una gran confianza, pero bajo ningún motivo tienes que decirle a nadie lo que has visto hace unos momentos. Como podrás haberte dado cuenta, el tema es delicado por consiguiente es especial que se siga manteniendo en secreto.

La chica asintió entendiendo la indicación.

—Jiraiya es un viejo y gran amigo de Tsunade. El libro de su propiedad no sólo es un tesoro para la Gran Madre, sino para Máxime. Detalles del mismo no te puedo dar pues aún yo desconozco su contenido. Lo único que puedo decirte es que ese libro por alguna razón ha estado en absoluta vigilancia hasta ahora y por lo que sé, sólo unos cuantos conocen sus líneas.

La pelirosa se quedó con más dudas que en un inicio, pero debido al estado de su patrona pudo adelantar que aquello realmente debía de ser algo delicado.

Al llegar el segundo y último día de la festividad Lux, y antes de que Tsunade diera por concluida la celebración, a su oficina llamó Shikamaru, uno de los fieles hombres trabajadores de la mujer, a él le tenía estricta confianza al grado que era quien manejaba los asuntos externos de Máxime. Él se encargaba de informar si la ciudad se veía amenazada de cualquier forma. Y esa mañana a Tsunade le alarmó tener su presencia en su oficina.

Haciendo una reverencia a su jefa, Shikamaru se despojó de su casco.

—Habla —ordenó ella masajeándose el entrecejo con el pulgar anticipándose a que no sería nada bueno, Shikamaru era quien se encargaba de llevar prácticamente las malas nuevas a su oficina—. ¿Hay alguna noticia del libro?

—Mi santa patrona, lamento decirle que aún no damos con su paradero. Pero aún así, no descansaremos hasta encontrarle, su búsqueda sigue manejándose en estricto secreto, no se preocupe por ello. En otras cosas, y centrándome en el motivo de mi visita, le comunico con toda la certeza que mis investigaciones han confirmado, que hace dos días uno de los guardias del este notó la presencia de forasteros por los alrededores del lago Lizard. Acudimos al llamado y notamos indicios de que un determinado grupo había pasado por ahí. Hace unos momentos uno de mis hombres confirmó mis sospechas, se trataban de Gnus de nueva cuenta.

Tsunade maldijo llevando una mano a su frente.

—De nuevo esos malditos. Tal parece que no aprenden la lección. Justo lo que me temía, que en medio de esta decadencia aparecieran esos desgraciados. ¡Quiero que me reúnas ahora mismo a todos los capitanes de las tropas! Esto no lo podemos dejar pasar.

—Justo antes de venir con usted pasé a dar aviso a algunos de ellos. Ahora esperan afuera de esta oficina.

Tsunade pidió que los hiciera pasar sintiendo que la cabeza pronto le estallaría. _Santo cielo_, pensó.

Al lugar llegaron Neji Hyuuga y Kiba Inuzuka, éste último recién nombrado al puesto. Shikamaru igualmente era dirigente de un escuadrón. Los dos hombres hicieron una reverencia a Tsunade mostrándose preparados para cualquier indicación.

—Santa patrona, le reiteramos nuestra lealtad a la ciudad —tomó la palabra Neji—, en estos momentos las tropas esperan afuera listos para cualquier orden dada.

Tsunade entrecruzó ambas manos bajo su mentón de forma pensativa, satisfecha a fin de cuentas por la fidelidad y entrega de su gente.

—Si me permite, santa patrona, quisiera pedirle su autorización para acompañarles —intervino Kakashi, entrando de pronto a la oficina. Los ojos de todos se posaron en él, no sería mucho alarde de su parte decir que la mayoría de los que dirigían las nuevas tropas habían sido entrenados por él mismo, así es que experiencia en cuanto al tema el hombre tenía de sobra—. Considero que sería bueno no sólo mandar tropas a pelear, sino también para investigar y rastrear al enemigo antes de dar un golpe en falso.

La mayor se recargó por completo en su silla sin dejar de mirar a sus hombres.

—Concuerdo contigo, Kakashi. Sin embargo, a ti te tengo un trabajo aparte. El equipo de Kiba es especial para rastreo, dejemos que él se encargue de ello.

El aludido asintió complacido. Kakashi igualmente afirmó aceptando la idea de su patrona.

Así fue como, acatando las últimas indicaciones de su líder, las tropas salieron en el instante. Desde la ventana Kakashi les miró partir con un brillo particular de liderazgo en defensa de su patria.

—Dime, Kakashi, ¿dime ahora qué diantres buscan los malditos Gnus?

—Es un misterio, Gran Madre —respondió cansado, acomodando la media máscara en su rostro.

—Kakashi… —le llamó seria, siendo ella quien esta vez mirara a través de la ventana—. Necesito que busques a Jiraiya y lo traigas. Él tiene que estar enterado de lo que ocurrió, ya que de suceder lo que me temo que pase, posiblemente él sea el único que pueda ayudarnos. Después de todo, sólo él conoce a fondo el contenido de ese libro.

El peliplata asintió sabiendo a qué se refería su patrona. Hizo una rápida reverencia para luego salir de la oficina a alistarse para la búsqueda.

En silencio Tsunade deseó que fuera lo que fuera, su gente estuviera bien. En la pequeña capilla del palacio se encerró elevando entre rezos sus plegarias a los Dioses pidiendo ser escuchada.

Una vez más tranquila y disfrazando bajo su inquietud una sonrisa por mostrar a su gente, se dirigió a su oficina dispuesta a salir al balcón y concluir con la ceremonia como era debido, sin embargo, corriendo por el enorme pasillo a ella se dirigía Shizune, altamente alarmada.

—¡Gran Madre, tenemos problemas! —su voz se cortó como si estuviera realmente alterada.

Esas palabras retumbaron en el interior de Tsunade.

_Zsadist, protege a tu pueblo._

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la enfermería, Tsunade en todo momento se mantuvo inquietante, algo no andaba bien de pronto y eso lo podía sentir. El aire mismo se apreciaba diferente al acostumbrado, su corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza por más que ella le obligara a regresar a la calma. Al entrar al sanatorio le sorprendió el griterío que dentro se dejaba escuchar.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó tanto a su asistente como a Sakura quien se hacía cargo de cuatro enfermos a la vez. Dios, le hacían falta manos para atender a tantos.

—Sucedió de pronto, todo estaba bien y de la nada todos comenzaron a quejarse. El de la cama ocho se ha deshidratado de pronto, dice sentir la garganta rasposa como una lija. Al de la veinte le salieron severas quemaduras en todo el cuerpo... Gran Madre, no hay explicación alguna para que esto sucediera. Cada paciente presenta síntomas distintos y completamente diferentes al motivo de su hospitalización. Estamos atendiéndolos pero no nos damos abasto con tantos.

Tsunade se sentó en una de las camas para revisar a una mujer que parecía poco a poco ir perdiendo peso recostada en la misma cama. La mayor se alarmó. ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Era acaso una epidemia que se había soltado de pronto en la enfermería? Se preguntaba auxiliando a la mujer frente a ella haciendo resurgir de las palmas de sus manos una destellante luz verde hacia el centro del cuerpo de la víctima. No, se respondió de pronto, no podía ser una epidemia, cada uno reaccionaba de una forma diferente. Pensar en alguna explicación le angustiaba, tenía realmente terror, sus manos temblaban y su frente sudaba.

—¿Sakura...? —preguntó la mayor mirando como en la cama frente a ella, Sakura auxiliaba a uno de los tantos lesionados y de sus manos poco a poco disminuía la intensidad de la luz verde que surgía de sus palmas—. ¿Sakura, te encuentras bien?

Volvió a insistir notando como la joven cerraba por segundos sus ojos y en sus manos desaparecía y volvía a aparecer la energía verde.

—Estás cansada muy seguramente, trata de no esforzarte tanto... ¿Sakura? ¡Sakura! —terminó gritando al verla desvanecerse y caer al piso. Tsunade corrió a auxiliarla subiéndola con ayuda de Shizune a una camilla. Los próximos minutos la pasaron buscando explicaciones razonables a todo lo sucedido. Cerca de una hora pasó para que Sakura reaccionara—. Dime que lo tuyo fue producto del cansancio y estrés por todo este alboroto. Que no tiene nada que ver con el problema de los demás. ¡Santo Dios, qué está pasando!

—No lo sé Gran Madre. De pronto sentí como si algo dentro de mí fuera arrancado y poco a poco iba perdiendo energías. Me fui debilitando. Pero aún así continúo sintiendo ese vació de algo que no sabría cómo explicar.

Shizune le tomó rápidamente la temperatura y la presión. Todo parecía estar en perfecto estado en ella, extrañamente todo estaba bien. Tsunade comprendió el silencio de su ayudante arrugando el ceño.

—Extiende tu mano derecha —ordenó dejando confusa a la pelirosa—, sólo extiéndela.

Y así lo hizo abriendo su mano en dirección al techo. Tsunade pasó suavemente la punta de su dedo índice y medio por la palma y, en el centro de la misma, aplicó presión.

—Trata de mandar energía a ella —Sakura lo intentó pero en ninguna de sus manos se distinguió ningún cambio. Tsunade maldijo—. No puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Ni Sakura ni Shizune comprendieron la frustración de su patrona, después de todo, al menos la pelirosa creyó que aquel problema era pasajero, pues no tenía ninguna dolencia en su cuerpo. Tsunade se puso en pie dejando al cuidado de Shizune al resto de personas que dormían sedadas y a Sakura. Ella debía de ver con sus propios ojos eso que en su cabeza daba vueltas como una posibilidad incierta. En su camino de regreso al palacio quiso intentar hacer el mismo experimento que con Sakura, haciendo resurgir en su propia palma derecha la misma destellante luz verde. Sorprendida comprobó que ella sí podía hacerlo sin problema alguno. _¿Qué pasaba entonces?_

Improvisadamente cambió su destino, necesitaba saber la opinión de alguien más. Por el momento el asunto de Lux se le había olvidado, tenía prioridad en atender otros asuntos que realmente le alarmaban. Tsunade se paró en el centro de la enorme plaza principal de Máxime, frente al palacio. Volteó a mirar a su gente caminar de un lado a otro como si nada sucediera. Sin embargo, ella continuaba sintiendo la misma opresión en el pecho de que algo malo pasaba. Requería de la aclaración de alguien más antes de acudir con los viejos del consejo con un simple presentimiento. Pero ni en la florería ni en su casa encontró a Inoichi Yamanaka. Lo mismo fue con Shikaku Nara. Sus pies comenzaban a dolerle y le daba la impresión de que el tiempo era valioso en ese momento. Sintió que había hecho mal mandando horas antes a sus hombres fuera de la ciudad.

—Gran Madre, es un honor tenerla aquí. ¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó asombrada Hanabi Hyuuga al abrir la puerta de su hogar y encontrarse inesperadamente a su líder.

—¿Tu padre, está en casa? —Tsunade entró sin ser invitada de lo desesperada que estaba. Hanabi negó—. ¿Y tu hermana? Necesito hablar con ella.

—Está en la capilla. Ya tiene rato estando dentro —informó llevando a Tsunade hasta el lugar—. Hinata, te busca la Gran Madre.

Anunció al bulto negro que se encontraba postrado en el suelo en una completa reverencia a la imagen de una Diosa frente a ella. Pero ante el llamado, ésta no respondió de ninguna manera, siquiera se movió de su lugar.

Tsunade sintió que le hacía falta el aire. Todas las ventanas del montado recinto de la casa estaban cerradas y lo único que alumbraba el salón eran las veladoras que estaban acomodadas estratégicamente por los alrededores. Un suave sollozo la desconcertó.

_¿Por qué?_

Escuchó con dificultad la suave voz como si un infante fuera quien estuviera hablando pensando que la pregunta iba dirigida a alguna de las dos. Tsunade continuó observando atenta desde la puerta.

_¿Por qué me has desamparado? _

La mayor comenzó a sentir un hueco en el estómago y, por iniciativa de un impulso protector, lentamente caminó dentro del recinto.

_¿Por qué...?_

La delicada voz se entrecortó de pronto. Suaves jadeos se escuchaban conforme Tsunade se acercaba al fondo del salón.

_Me has desprotegido... _

—Hinata... hija.

Llamó inclinando el cuerpo hacia ella queriendo alcanzar su vestido por lo menos. Tomó un mechón de su cabello colocándoselo detrás de la oreja viéndola de perfil, sin embargo, ella mantenía la cabeza humillada, escondida entre sus hombros. Pudo apreciar apenas el descenso de una lágrima por su blanca mejilla perdiéndose en su barbilla. Miró con interés el suelo y su ropa, y ambas manos estaban igualmente húmedas. Tsunade se preocupó.

—¿Qué sucede, Hinata? —del mentón la tomó haciendo que levantara el rostro. Sus ojos tenía firmemente cerrados y sus lágrimas no cesaban de bañar sus mejillas—. Hinata escúchame, dime qué te pasa. Mírame y dime qué te sucede.

Hinata prefirió refugiarse en los brazos de Tsunade llorando bajo su cobijo como si se sintiera en los mismos brazos de su madre de una forma protegida. A ella se aferró posando en su regazo la cabeza dejando que ella cepillara con sus dedos su largo cabello. Tsunade notó la humedad en sus piernas, Hinata no paraba de llorar. Hanabi preocupada por lo que pudiera suceder con su hermana, fue hasta ella arrodillándose en el suelo para estar a su altura. Tuvo la intención de preguntarle una vez más qué le sucedía, pero fue ella misma quien en un tono entrecortado habló:

—Gran Madre, ¿por qué el cielo ha obrado en mi contra? —tartamudeó jadeante arrebatándole el aire a Tsunade antes de que ésta pudiera responderle en otra pregunta—. Dígame, ¿cómo pueden retirar sus cuidados a una hija suya dejándola sola y desprotegida?

—Eso no sucede Hinata. ¿Por qué lo dices?

La sintió estremecerse en un suspiro largo. Algo tenía la jovencita que en su regazo descargaba su dolor, que la hacía sentir vulnerable a sus palabras estrujando en cada una de ellas su corazón de la manera más cruel y lastimosa.

Hinata se incorporó regresando a su posición inicial, dejando caer por los costados de su rostro, gruesos mechones de su cabello. El rostro alzó en dirección a la imagen frente a ella, quien por muchos años había sido símbolo de su idolatría, dedicándole un gesto entristecido aún con su rostro cubierto por sus saladas lágrimas. Lentamente giró a la derecha su atención, justo a donde estaba Tsunade y su hermana. Hinata no pudo contener su agonía y, lanzando un sonido de desdicha desde lo más profundo de su alma, les hizo ver al mismo tiempo el misterio que encerraba. Sus párpados abrió mostrando unos ojos sombríos, sin brillo alguno, sin vida ni luz propia. En un breve instante atrás, Hinata Hyuuga había perdido la vista.

_¡Por todos los cielos! _

—¡Oh, no... no, Hinata! —gritó su hermana postrándose ante su cuerpo llorando como recurso para eliminar la frustración y el fuerte impacto que la noticia le provocó—. ¡No es cierto! ¡Dime que es una broma... esto no puede estar pasando!

Aún sin poder verla, Hinata supo el dolor que su hermana debía de estar sintiendo. Su voz sonaba tan desesperante que le dolía imaginar su rostro desecho en llanto. Tsunade miraba sorprendida la escena entre ambas hermanas, le hizo faltar ver un par de veces la perdida mirada de la Hyuuga y los torpes movimientos que hacía tranquilizando a su hermana, para asimilar el hecho. Hinata luchaba contra su propio dolor interior para no preocupar más a su hermana, aún y cuando quien necesitaba desahogarse en llanto era ella misma.

Tsunade pasó saliva hablando en su lengua madre sólo para ella.

—Escucha Hinata, no sé con exactitud la razón por la cual sucedió esta tragedia, pero da por hecho que buscaremos la manera de que vuelvas a recobrar la vista. Me comprometo a dar con el motivo de este hecho y encontrar una solución a tu problema.

Hinata agradeció en silencio las sinceras palabras de su líder y sus buenas intenciones. Al menos ella quería creer que todo eso solamente era temporal y no un terrible castigo eterno.

_Que Dios le bendiga_.

Entre tanto, alejados de la desdicha que parecía embargar a la ciudad, en uno de los salones privados y ocultos del templo, el gozo era tal que con copas de vino festejaban Danzou y sus seguidores el primer éxito de su cometido.

—Aquí tienes tu paga, buen trabajo, chico. Mira que burlar la guardia de esa manera es digno de admirar.

Dijo uno de los hombres lanzando a los pies del joven pintor, un pequeño costal de monedas de plata. El cual de inmediato cogió del suelo una vez que entregara en manos de Danzou el libro que habilidosamente había hurtado del palacio.

Danzou miró con interés los modos y vestimenta sencilla del chico, a quien él mismo le había dado el acceso a Máxime haciéndolo pasar desapercibido entre la guardia, notó también el curioso número que tenía tatuado en la blanca piel de su muñeca sintiéndose afortunado por haber sido él la primer persona que le encontrara.

Dejó que el resto de los presentes siguieran hablando y festejando entre ellos mismos, mientras que él se dirigió al muchacho, luego de haber colocado el libro en un lugar seguro.

—Me sorprende tu habilidad —mencionó el mayor viéndolo seriamente.

—Yo sólo soy un triste pintor, Señor, no sé a qué se refiere —mintió contando las monadas del costal.

Danzou mostró mayor interés en el joven, sacando de entre sus prendas un par de valiosas y brillantes monedas de oro mostrándoselas acaparando así su atención.

—Debes de saber que conmigo no se juega —dijo molesto consiguiendo por parte del chico un gesto seco sin emoción aparente—. Tengo otro trabajo para ti. Dime, ¿conoces a Naruto Uzumaki?

Sai le miró e, inclinando el rostro, respondió de una simple manera.

—Naruto también pertenece a Kimbra, mi pueblo.

Danzou descubrió una poco perceptible sonrisa.

—Como estas monedas tengo muchas más que te puedo dar a cambio de que encuentres a Naruto y lo traigas ante mí, antes de que alguien de Máxime lo haga.

Sentenció depositando en la mano de Sai una moneda de oro como adelanto por el trabajo. El chico sólo le miró cuestionándose en qué tipo de lugar había ido a parar al no comprender la relación y el interés del hombre con lo del libro robado y ahora Naruto.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: **__Actualizando mis historias _:3_ Aprovecho primeramente para agradecer su interés y gusto por la historia en sí. Eso es inspirador, ustedes son inspiración. _

_Bien, espero no haberles confundido y causarles cara de wtf? Técnicamente es el primer capítulo, yéndonos a tiempos muy atrás de caballeros, armaduras, castillos y esas cosas. El "misterio" aquí es lo que contiene ese dichoso libro, y el motivo por el cual genera tanto revuelo. Conforme avance la historia espero puedan ir comprendiendo muchos porqués. Se los explicaría en tres líneas, pero luego perdería la gracia. Queriendo al mismo tiempo tratar de transmitir un poco el ambiente, la emoción o la sensación que quiero darles a conocer en mis líneas, colocaré aquellas cancioncitas que sirvieron esta pseudo-escritora para enfocarse en dicho escenario, dejando a disposición de cada lectora si desea escucharla o no._

_Nuevamente agradezco sus lecturas y comentarios, por favor háganme saber cualquier cuestión. Adoro hablar con ustedes _:)

_Saludos y nos leemos a la próxima._


End file.
